Chapter 8 - Daylight Duties
Matt Locello kicked a small rock on the sidewalk. It was already four days since his good friend Valentin had went missing, and he was worried about him. He had known the powerful Brawler since sixth grade, when the two would get into small arguments and have small wrestling matches. That was the start of their friendship. His Guardian Bakugan, Darkus Giga Ironjaw, or better yet known as Ironjaw, sat on his shoulder, thinking. The Bakugan then said "Matt, you look tired and troubled. Something wrong?" Matt gazed at Ironjaw. The Bakugan had been given to him to serve as his partner by Valentin himself. To Locello, it was one of the greatest moments of his life. "Oh...what...? Nothing, Ironjaw. I'm just fine," lied Locello. "You're obviously fibbing. C'mon, man, what's wrong?" asked Ironjaw yet again. Matt sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. I'm just worried about Val. He's been gone for four days now. Not only is that bad, but it's affecting the team in horrible ways." "I know. Angelica's crying every single minute like - " Locello gave Ironjaw a look - "uh...Steven's pondering his thoughts a lot, Just has no idea on how to run the team in a time like this, and vice versa," the Bakugan replied. He flew off Locello's shoulder and floated up in front of his face. "I'm just curious, though, Matt..." "About what?" "Well...if you were in charge of a team while that team's leader was missing, especially if he's one of your closest friends, would you go look for him?" Locello's eyes widened, and he said "'Course I'd look for him! Why not?!" "Well...what if you liked the position so much you'd not let your leader be found?" Locello's jaw dropped. "That's crazy talk, man! I wouldn't go that far at all! Wait..why are you asking me all of this anyways?" "Because I'm afraid that's what's happening to Justin," replied Ironjaw. Locello was shocked. "Dude, how can you say that about your lead - " "Aha! So you do think he's the team's leader!" exclaimed Ironjaw in triumph. "He is while Val's missing!" argued Locello. "You just called him your leader though. He's your co-leader, or better yet, your temporary leader!" said Ironjaw, nearly shouting. "Dude, just chill, okay?! We've got a lot on our hands - " There was a loud bang, and screams were heard. Locello gave an alarmed look at Ironjaw. "You don't have to say it, partner!" There was a flash, and Ironjaw, now in his full Bakugan Form, towered over Locello. The Bakugan bent down and allowed Locello to climb onto his shoulder. Ironjaw then stood up, and the rockets attached to his body activated. He flew up and into the direction of the commotion. ---- Matt - not Locello, but the younger boy whose Guardian Bakugan was Darkus Drakalen - grimaced. This Chupacabroid Bakugan they were fighting was powerful. He did not know how much they could last. Matt gazed at Chupacabroid's Brawler. He was a strange-looking figure, wearing a red mask with a pale blue visor that completely covered his face, and the rest of his body was hidden by a long, black cape. "Chupacabroid - Ability Card Activate! Chupakabura Menace!" yelled the figure, waving an Ability Card into the air. Chupacabroid was a large, hideous, red, humanoid creature with long black wings, oddly shaped hind-legs, and a long, spiny, tail. He also had huge talons on his feet and hands, a long head with a small set of jaws with fangs prodding out of them, and massive, green, orb-like eyes. After his Brawler activated the Ability, Chupacabroid lurched his head back, and spat a blast of fire at Drakalen. "Ability Card Activate - Dragon Shield, Heavy Fortitude!" shouted Matt, also waving an Ability Card. Drakalen curled up a little, and large, bright purple sphere formed around him. Chupacabroid's blast hit the defense - and to Matt's shock, shattered it and sent Drakalen crashing to the ground. There was a flash of bright light, and a beam of purple energy appeared from the sky and struck Chupacabroid right square in the chest. He, too, was knocked to the ground. Matt looked up and was shocked to see the same black-haired boy who had ran past him at the park two days ago. He was on the shoulder of a massive, robotic like Bakugan, which had cannons attacked to its arms. "Even though you might have heard of us, I'm Matthew Locello, but you can call me Matt or Locello, and this guy here is Darkus Giga Ironjaw, or just Ironjaw. These guys bad?" asked Matt Locello, smiling. "Yeah. By the way - my name's Matt too, and my Guardian's Darkus Drakalen," replied Matt, hardly believing his luck. "Your name's Matt too? Cool. I think we'll get along just fine!" exclaimed Locello, as Ironjaw flew down to the ground and helped Drakalen up. "Amazing - two Brawlers and their Bakugan for the price of one brawl. Time to fall!" shouted their opponent. "Is it me, or did he just speak in a rhyme on accident?" said Ironjaw. "Because 'brawl' and 'fall' kind of rhyme..." "Enough talk. Ability Card Activate - Chupakabura Lance!" exclaimed the figure. Sparks of red energy began to form in Chupacabroid's hands, and they fastened and formed a long pole. Within seconds, Chupacabroid was holding a red lance with a black and gold metal spearheads. "Double Ability Card Activate - Irrelevant Fondness, plus Belligerence!" shouted the figure. Chupacabroid let loose crackling bolts of energy at Drakalen and Ironjaw, then, with intense speed, struck the two Bakugan over and over with his lance. "Argh - can't - move!" yelled Drakalen. "Hold it, kid - I got shots left to use!" grunted Ironjaw. "Yeah, he does - Ability card Activate! Giga Lock-down, Node Quasar!" shouted Locello. Ironjaw reached out to Chupacabroid, and fired multiple consecutive blasts of energy at him, shattering his lance. "Argh! No! Fool!" hissed Chupacabroid. Ironjaw struck Chupacabroid on the side of the head with one of his cannons. "Shut up!" "Argh!" screamed Chupacabroid. "Our turn - Ability Card Activate! Draco Energy Shower!" yelled Matt. Drakalen suddenly flew up, engulfed in purple flames. He looked down at Chupacabroid, eyes blazing in fury, and let loose a barrage of beams at the weakened foe. Chupacabroid screamed in pain and struggled to get up, but to no avail. "That's right! Keep hitting him with everything you got!" shouted Locello. "Ability Card Activate - Cobalt Monger!" Ironjaw's body color suddenly turned form black and purple to white and blue, and at incredible speed, rammed into Chupacabroid over and over, and continued firing beams of energy at his adversary. Smoke began to appear. "There, that should do it..." said Ironjaw after a while in triumph. He stopped firing. The smoke grew thicker, and two green orbs flashed. "No! Ironjaw, watch - " shouted Drakalen, soaring in front of his ally. Several beams of energy struck Drakalen in the back, shocking him. "Argh!" he roared in pain. He crumpled to the ground, and slowly reverted back to his Ball Form. "Drakalen, buddy! No!" cried out Ironjaw, who was now back into his original coloration and slumping forward. He slowly stood up and gazed into the smoke. "Chupacabroid, buddy boy, you're going down to ashes!" He heard a loud cackle that sent chills down both Locello's and Matt's spines. "Fool! I am as you puny fools say...'just getting warmed up'! A ha ha ha!" laughed Chupacabroid, hurtling himself toward Ironjaw, who had looked away. "Ironjaw! Watch out - " shouted Matt. Ironjaw, however, knew what Chupacabroid was planning to do, so he immediately whirled to face his adversary and lifted his cannon. "Adios, sucker!" A beam of energy emitted from the cannon and engulfed Chupacabroid's head. "Argh! No! No!" Ironjaw's victim screamed. He reverted back to Ball Form and landed on the ground. "Can I step on him?" asked Ironjaw. "Just don't," moaned Locello. Chupacabroid's Brawler approached the fallen Bakugan, and bent down to pick him up. He stood up at gazed at Locello and Matt. "For your information, my name is Malice...and the next time we meet, you'll be wondering how you got into the void," spat the Brawler. He walked back into the smoke, and when it cleared, he was gone. "Matt - I meant, Locello...who was that guy?" asked Matt, nervously looking around. "Malice - and he's full of it," answered Locello bitterly. ---- DNAvalon and Valentin had been hiking what was once the Bakugan City woodlands of another Earth for about two hours - or at least that's what Valentin had thought. He suddenly could not see DNAvalon, and looked around rashly. "I'm up here," droned a voice. Valentin looked up to DNAvalon looking down at him from a ledge. He climbed up to it and stood next to DNAvalon. "This way," he urged. Valentin nodded, and followed him. DNAvalon led Valentin to the edge of another cliff, and looked on. He turned his head to Valentin a little and inclined the Brawler to look as well. Valentin slowly walked onto the edge of he cliff, eyes widening as he saw the view DNAvalon wanted him to see. Dread rose in Valentin's stomach, and he realized that he was going to be dealing with something far more sinister than he imagined soon. DNAvalon merely looked away, still silent. "No...it can't be...no. NO!" screamed Valentin. What did you think of Chupacabroid? Sick - in a good way! Pretty cool... Could be better. Decent Bakugan, he is... His portrayal as an antagonist sucked! He sucks overall! (Bored) Zzzzz...what? What did you think of Malice? Niiiiice. He really is "living malice" - AWESOME! Eh, pretty cool. Decent A bit silent, isn't he? Zzzz...oh, sorry! He was a jerk, like all baddies. What did you think of this chapter overall? Awesome! Epic Nice Decent OK Zzzz...uh...look, I'm sorry! Needed some Angelica+Valentin romance! Where the heck in God's name is Grazed Ziperator?! Could be better... Not that cool. Sorry, bub! Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny